A Better Childhood
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: SEQUEL TO BABY CRAZY! Max and Fang want to give their children a normal childhood; at least close to normal. Will they succeed? Read to find out. Will get better!
1. Introduction

_(So that this doesn't get too confusing, Max is in regular script, Fang is in bold, I'm in italics and Iggy is underlined. But it's still Max's POV… hmm…)_

Hello, readers all over the web. I'm here right now, not against my will, but to tell the amazing story of how my twin girls, Sky and Star, came to be.

It all started when…

"Max, I think they've all had 'the talk'." 

"Iggy, no one asked you! I wasn't going to give them 'the talk'; I was just going to tell them about all of the things that happened, that lead to, having Sky and Star."

"Which includes… 'the talk'."

"Not if I skip that part, which I planned to do, thank you very much!"

"And now readers, before Max murders me, Fang has something to say. Fang…"

**"Huh? Oh, stay in school. And, um, don't do drugs. Is this over yet?"**

"No. I still have a story to tell. So if you would all just kindly back off…"

"Max, I don't want to burst your bubble; but the story has already been told."

"By who?"

**"Faxisthegreatest123… she's right here."**

_"Hi! Yeah, long story short, read Baby Crazy; if you haven't already. It's that simple, really."_

"Whatever. Stupid writer."

_"I heard that! I'll write up a new chapter in a bit, an actually chapter. This was more of an AN than anything. Until then, review, read Baby Crazy and have a great holiday!"_


	2. In which Brigid goes crazy

**I'm sorry about that intro. I was going to launch into the whole back story, but I didn't think my faithful readers would really want a total recap. So, I did the next best thing. Either way, all of you faithful Baby Crazy readers lost, so to make up for it, here's the first actual chapter. I hope you like it!**

Max's POV:

2 more weeks of maternity leave left before going back to work. The girls are 5 months old already, and I'm not ready to give up watching them age quite yet. That's right, 5 months. There were the 2 months of maternity leave before the girls were born, the 3 additional months of pregnancy that I skipped, and 2 months after that. Not to mention my 2 weeks of vacation time that I had saved up. Perfect time to use it, right? I thought so too.

Those 2 weeks came in handy the day that a mysterious guest showed up at my door…

No good ever comes from mysterious guests. Do we have to recall the whole David incident? Although Noah is so cute now at 13 months. (He was cute from birth, what am I talking about?)

Let's see… on that particular day; Fang was at work, and I was playing with the girls in the living room. Normal. A knock on the door startled me, but there was no reason to be on edge. But I was.

"Who is it?" For all I know it could be someone who wants to experiment on my precious little angels.

There was no answer, just a hand (I assumed) turning the knob on the door. I placed Sky next to Star in their play pen thing, and cautiously made my way toward the door. I peered out the peep hole, only to look down the barrel of a gun.

"Hello, Max." A female voice said, "You know what the wise decision is. Open the door." Guess what I did? I opened the door. Why? Because I had gone into protective mother bear mode. As soon as I had a clear view, I launched myself at her. Brigid; the one who served time for helping Mr. Chu. She was at my door with a fully loaded gun, ready to fire. But she didn't. As I launched myself at her, she clocked me with the barrel and said,

"I'm not here for you."

"Really?" My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I'm not here for Sky or Star either. This is merely a personal visit." She snarled. I was still on the ground from the force of being hit in the head. She grabbed my arm and commanded me on my feet. I really had no other choice, so I did as instructed. She then pushed me roughly onto the couch. Closing and locking the door, she began to rant.

"You see Maximum; I've never really liked you. You were the only one smart enough to see what was going on between me and Fang, as well as me and Mr. Chu." I must of looked shocked, because she laughed.

"Maybe you weren't smart enough to figure it out. God, I over estimated you." She took my face in her free hand, and continued.

"What Fang and I had was special. He was just stupid enough to appreciate the lies I fed him about my work. I loved the boy. Together, we had the potential to rule the world. Clique, I know. But then, you had to get in the way. You had to ruin every chance I had to rule the world." She pulled her hand away violently.

"It's not me. It's what I am. Good always beats evil, and you got what was coming." I countered, which earned me a hard slap across the face.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion. Now what do I have to live for? Don't answer that!" She shouted, "I failed at ruling the world, I failed to keep evil on my side. You-" She pointed, "You saved the world. You married the man of your dreams and had flawless twin girls. You have the perfect life."

"Perfect?" I spat, "I grew up in a cage! I was experimented on and tormented until the age of 12. I was on the run for my life and the lives of 5 other people. And Total!"

"Yeah, well your life is pretty perfect now. And do you know what's stopping me from shooting you, or your precious twins? I have one bullet. That one bullet is going to be used for one thing, and only one thing. I just thought that you might enjoy watching." My first thought was Fang, who was now watching helplessly. That's right. Fang came in about half way through her speech without being noticed. How? He can walk through walls. Did I forget to mention that he mutated after the girls were born? Obviously.

Brigid, who still seemed to be unaware of Fang, placed the gun to her temple. She pulled the trigger just as Fang cried out,

"Brigid!" He didn't move to scoop up her lifeless body. He stood in shock, starring at where both girls sat crying from the noise and despair. I slowly stood, grabbing the phone and calling 911. After the call was made, I dialed another number. Fang, who had finally moved to calm the girls, looked at me questionably.

"Who are you calling?"

"Work," He was confused, so I went on, "I'm giving them my two weeks notice. There is no way I'm leaving these girls with anyone but the flock and mom after that!" He nodded knowingly, and kissed my forehead. And so ended another tragic adventure in the life of Maximum Ride. Hope you enjoyed the show.

**Wow, I think that turned out really good. But, what did you guys think? Review and tell me, come on. I know you have an opinion!**

**You guys are really great,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. In which first words and steps occur

**I'm back with a new chapter. Yeah! Most of you liked the last one… although some of you said it was the worst chapter of the both Baby Crazy and A Better Childhood. So thanks. **

**Anyways, here we go with a much less over dramatic chapter...**

**Two:**

**Fang's POV!**

Sky; anyone have a guess as to what her first word was? Those who say mom: wrong. Mom came in 3rd. Dad: wrong as well. 2nd by a day or two. (But still, it beat mom…) So what was her first word?

Die; you read correct. Die. Most children under a year old don't witness a suicide first hand. Then again, not many children grow up in a cage either. Yeah, we're not the average family. Not by a long shot. But still, we're making the best of it.

So back to her first word… shortly after Brigid's funeral (which Dr. Martinez forced us to go to) Sky began to say it nonstop. Think of it as her version of no. For some kids, as soon as they learn the word no, they say it all the time.

Example; Me: Say hi to Uncle Iggy. Sky: Die. Example numeral dos; Max: Time for a nap. Sky: *Dramatic pause* Die. See what I mean? Then, when she learned to say dad and mom, she would combine the two. "Die Momma." or "Daddy die." Of course she never meant it hurtfully, she never wished us dead, but still. I would rather her say no all of time.

Star on the other hand didn't say her first word until we taught them how to walk. Max and I both knew that she was capable of talking, but she never really said a word aloud until then. Sometimes if she fell asleep in, her stroller for example, she would mumble half words. "Mu," and "De" but never the full word.

So the day she finally began to speak, she was quite the talker. Maybe Nudge had some powerful influence on her then…

**Max's POV**

I'll never forget the first time Star began to talk. (Sky either, but you get the point)

_~Flashback~ _

**(AN: What is with me and having Max have flashbacks? Those of you who read New Lovers know what I'm talking about. P.S, I skipped from 6 months old to almost a year, just F.Y.I)**

_ At 10 months old, Fang and I both agreed that it was time to teach the girls how to walk. Unfortunately, Fang had to work on that day in particular, but I could handle it by myself. _

_ After many failed attempts at getting Star to talk, or even cooperate half the time, I decided it was best to teach Sky first. Why deal with the stubborn twin, when I can get the less frustrating one out of the way? Anyways, Sky started walking a few steps without problem. I scooted back a little farther, and she didn't have a problem walking the distance to me. _

_ When she reached me from across the room, I picked her up and complimented her fast learning skills. Star obviously got a little jealous, because she stood, using the couch to keep her up, and started to cry. (Dramatically, I might add. You have thought that she was under attack.)_

_ I was beat, Sky was beat, and Star was obviously tired as well. So I sat Sky down and started to clean up the small mess of toys in the living room. Star was still crying, and Sky was already half asleep. _

_ Seeing as neither girl can sleep without their 'binky' (pacifier), I jokingly told Star that she should get her's out of the diaper bag on the ground. I didn't think that she would really get it. But I was wrong. Her face brightened, and she literally exclaimed,_

_ "I get it!" Before I knew it, she was walking over to the diaper bag. _

_ "I god it!" She said in triumph as she pulled out her white 'binky'. My mouth fell open. I was speechless. _

_ "Mommy, nappy," She reached my feet and plopped down in front of them. She was really proud of herself. I was proud of her as well. _

_ After their nap, they both practiced walking and talking a little more. Believe me when I say that Star was just chattering away. She was speaking better than Sky, and Sky had been talking for 4 months before hand. Truly amazing. But of course, I wished Fang was there to see it. _

___Speaking of my beloved husband, boy was he in for a surprise when he got home. _

_ He came in just when I was playing with Star. Sky was zoned in on the television. Star and I stopped mid-game, and I whispered to her,_

_ "Go show daddy what you learned." She did as asked, and excitedly ran to her father, who leaning in the doorway. His eyes widened a little when he saw her streaking toward him, but the gesture was gone in a flash. Oh well. _

_ She stopped right at his feet, threw up her arms, and yelled,_

_ "Daddy! Up, daddy!" Then, he was truly shocked. So shocked, he didn't hide it. That's big. _

_ He picked up his daughter, just when Sky finally turned her eyes away from the TV. She looked at her dad, and her whole face lit up. _

_ "Daddy home!" She looked at me. I nodded, and she slowly walked to him. He smiled, and scooped Sky up as well. _

_ "I don't believe it." He said breathlessly. It looked like the sun was shining down on them; they were all three smiling so brightly. I was almost blinded. _

_ "Well, it's true. Star was jealous of Sky, and started to walk."_

_ "And then to talk?" _

_ "Exactly,"_

_ "What was her _first_ word?" He asked, kissing Star's head, then Sky's._

_It took me a minute to remember, then, "I,"_

_ "I?"_

_ "Yep, oh, and mommy came up first." I added happily. Sky may have said daddy first, but Star evened the playing field. _

_ "Whatever. We're tied. If we have another kid, they'll decide who really reigns supreme." He chuckled and set his daughters down. _

_ I turned away and smiled to myself. He was open to having another child._

_~End flashback~_

**Ohhh, is that an evil cliffy I see? I'll try to update this weekend, but no guaranties. I'm pretty sure I know what most of you are thinking, but I guess you'll have to review before I can find out. So go on, get to reviewing. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. In which birthdays and mutations mix

**I updated like, 2 or 3 days ago, but that's not a problem. I probably won't get to updating again until next week, and I'll **_**try **_**to update on a weekly basis, but who the heck knows? **

**And on a side note, I'm going to end up skipping around a lot during this fic. One chapter they'll be like, 5, and the next they might be 16. You know?**

**Anyways, here it is…**

**Chapter Three!**

**Max's POV**

Ever since Fang made that whole 'if we have another kid' comment, I've felt more connect to him. (Is that even possible?) It means a lot to me, knowing that there is a possibility of eventually having another child. But right now, we've got our hands full.

My example: their first birthday.

In the early morning on the 19th of April, the last thing I expected to hear was a small bang on our apartment door. Naturally, my eyes, as well as Fang's, shot open. Fists clenched, we both cautiously checked on the girls, and then went to investigate the living room. I was stopped in my tracks as Fang held out his hand. We listened intently, only to hear laughter on the other side of the door.

Cocking his head, Fang asked, "The flock?" I nodded, and he slowly opened the door. 6 people, Total and Akila poured into our small-ish living room.

"Okay, not that we don't love you all to pieces, but why are you here?"

"They forgot!" Nudge exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"I told you." Angel smiled and held out her hand. The Gasman and Iggy each pulled out $5 and placed the money in her palm.

"What...?" I began, just as Fang said, "The girls' first birthday."

"Oh," I said lamely. About a second later, everyone was laughing. After the laughter died down, Mom announced,

"We have presents!" And the party began.

I swear it was like Christmas all over again. Present upon present upon present. The pile seemed never ending. But something was off. A quick 360 scan showed the usual; laughing flock members, Total and Akila 'mating' in the corner, (I would yell at Total about that later), Fang with his eyes locked on Star and Noah playing happily nearby. But where was Sky? Last time I had checked, she was out cold from exhaustion on the couch. The space where she was drooling softly was now seemingly empty.

I panicked. I didn't go around screaming, 'Where's my baby? Who stole my baby?', but I did the only thing I could think of. I went to Fang.

"Where's Sky?" I whispered as I knelt down beside him. My voice held a forced calm tone; a tone in which he could see right through.

"She isn't on the couch," He observed out loud. Before I could retort, he stood and stepped over to the couch. With the blink of the eyes, Sky was there. Visible and safe and in exactly the same place.

She picked her head up and meekly smiled at me. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and go to her side.

"Hey, baby." I placed her in my lap. Then I turned to Fang and asked,

"How'd you know?" He smiled, and my world brightened.

"Father's intuition?" Meaning he had no idea. I grinned, looking around the room again. No one even looked our way; no one acknowledged the fact that I was scared out of my mind.

"It's going to be harder, now. Raising a child who can blend into the background." I turned back to face my husband, "Do you think Star…" I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"She hasn't shown any signs of mutation yet," He said, basically reading my mind, "but she might eventually."

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"Just hang in there." He kissed the top of my head, "Things will get better."

As he left the couch, I uttered out a slight, "or worse," before plastering a fake smile on my face and headed toward everyone else.

**Eek, short chapter. Sorry, I usually type at least 1000 words, but this is only a little over 600. Maybe next time I'll write an extra long chapter. I can't believe I'm 400 words short of my minimum. Pathetic. (And yes, I know I'm probably my own worst critic)**

**Review, reassure me, agree with me, I don't care. **

**Grrr…**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. In which hair is cut

**Minor Editing Completed**

**Wow, it's been a while. I freaked out last time about my word count, but a lot of you guys who reviewed made me feel stupid, which was just what I needed. I can't fuss over how many words I type, but how the words come together and form a chapter. Thanks you guys. What would I do without you? **

**Stupid perfectionist self.**

**Any-who, Chapter 4! (Crap, I was hoping that would rhyme)**

**Max's POV**

Today should be fun. We're looking at preschools in our area. I've been dreading this day for a long time, but I can't put it off forever. No matter how hard I attempt to.

That would be why I'm up earlier than usual, wrestling with Sky and Star to fix their hair. They have to look a little groomed, right? My husband doesn't seem to think so…

Sure, he can drag his butt out of bed and look perfect, but can I or the girls? No.

"You two need haircuts. We all need haircuts, for that matter." I mumbled while trying to comb a knot out of Sky's blonde hair.

"They look fine," Fang announced as Sky bounced away. I glared, and he sat next to me on the couch. "Don't worry too much. They're beautiful."

"Yes, but not everyone can wake up and look perfect." I muttered under my breath. Fang chuckled a little,

"Thanks so much," His laughter subsided, "But I tend to agree with you. We all need a trim." Standing up, he ruffled my hair in a boyish manner and chased after Sky and Star. Things were actually looking up a little.

**Later in Max's POV**

Crap. Preschool hunting was a disaster. (Disaster being an understatement) Halfway through the tour of our 1st preschool of choice, Star started to run through the halls. Not that bad… until she started running super fast. She was practically a blur. Luckily, the principle person didn't seem to notice when I ran after her. Then, when the principle asked if we had any questions, Sky slowly raised her hand in the air.

"Yes sweetie?" The woman bent down to Sky's level.

"Is, is your chest really that big?" She pointed at the boobs handing out of her shirt. And she was in her mid forties, people.

"Ugh…ye-yes…" Her face was bright red. Sky continued on,

"Real-ly? 'Cause my mommy's aren't that big. And daddy says that women with big chests are all…" I quickly covered her mouth, afraid of what she might say. The principle basically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Should we leave?" I whispered to Fang after various minutes of silence. He and the principle nodded at the same time, and we left without another word. Looks like that preschool is out. Oh well, it was worth it.

**Fang's POV**

The next 3 preschools were also busts, and Max glared at me all the way to our next stop. The barber shop, beauty salon, whatever you call it. That was where we were heading. Worst mistake of my life.

At 3, this was going to be both Sky and Star's first haircut. You can imagine what length it was. (Around the lower back area) So yeah, they were a little overdue for a good trim. Max's hair was about waist length, and this was her first haircut in a while as well. Me, I liked my hair at my shoulders, my bangs always in my eyes. I never wanted too much of a change, but that's exactly what I got.

Max and the girls were first to get their hair cut. Sky and Star both looked even more beautiful afterwards. Sky's wavy hair was cut to a length a little shorter than her shoulders, and on her, it was perfect. Star's hair was a little different. Her curly black hair was at her shoulders and a few stray hairs blew this way and that. She looked just plain beautiful. But Max's haircut was what blew me away the most.

Her blonde hair was layered, her bangs sweep out of her eyes. Sleek, sexy and sensible. Just like Max.

All that aside, I was next. My stylists name was Beatrice, and she was new at the haircutting game. That and she was chewing gum and talking nonstop. Definitely not a good combination.

She was actually doing an okay job at first. Her brunette hair with red highlights bounced as she giggled and talked. Then, her cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take this. Is that like, okay?" I nodded, and she flipped the phone open.

"No! No! Are you serious? Oh God, that's hilarious!" She exclaimed, laughing like no one's business.

Just like that, I felt something being dropped into my hair. It was her gum.

"I gotta go. Yeah, call you later!" She rushed to close her phone, attending to my ruined hair. "Oh God, it's gross and sticky! It's not coming out! I need to cut it all out!" She whined, almost in tears. By the time she was finished, over half my hair was lying on the ground.

"This is like, the best I could do. I'm so sorry." She apologized. I was beyond words. Not bothering to respond, I stood up and faced the world as short haired Fang. What a difference it was.

When Max saw me, she couldn't help but laugh. She ended up doubled over, holding her sides.

"Yo-you're hair!" She erupted into another fit of laughing. I grabbed the keys and stormed out to the car, not amused by the tragedy at hand. I loved my long hair!

**Max's POV (again)**

About at week after the 'hair incident' we took Sky and Star out to an abandoned field to start their flying lessons. The breeze was blowing, and Fang kept glancing over at me, running a hand through his now short hair. I got the message the first time. He was jealous of my hair blowing in the wind. Poor guy… ha, what a hard thing to say with a straight face.

I won't go into many details, but teaching them to fly made me feel like an obnoxious flight attendant. "Fly safely." And, "Keep aloft!" Okay, I didn't say that in particular, but hey. Close enough.

God was amazing to watch them fly. Both perfectly at ease, the girls looked like they had been flying for years beforehand. I smiled as Star landed almost gracefully at my feet, tilting a little when she neared the ground. Her deep gray wings hung out, the gold tips gleaming in the sunlight. Beautiful wings, she and Sky both.

Sky landed a little less gracefully, her eyes shining with delight. She shook herself from the slight chill of the wind, her light blue feathers ruffling. The snow white tips shined as well, looking angelic in broad daylight.

With a little reminder about keeping our wings held tight behind our backs around other people, we were all off, ready to start the next chapter. Preschool.

**Okay, I understand that they didn't pick out a preschool quite yet. But they still have to enroll the girls somewhere before September, right? **

**Review, tell me if you like it, you hated it, maybe some of my 'facts' were off. Whatever, just review. Your voice matters. You just have to use it. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**

**(P.S, I'm going to try and post pictures of their haircuts on my profile, but be patient.)**


	6. In which Jefferson is introduced

**Back. This chapter should be kind of interesting. And without further ado, I write for you… chapter 6 (ish) of ABC!**

**Max's POV**

Another preschool to look at; the last preschool even remotely close to this area. Our last chance at getting our girls a normal education. Sure, we could enroll them in Kindergarten next year, but I don't really want to deny my girls a head start in preschool. This year they will learn to make friends, normal friends, and they'll know what to expect in kindergarten. I hope. Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to horribly wrong, just like the previous ones.

"We have to go!" Fang called, shrugging on his jacket. Did I forget to mention the fact that we're keeping Sky and Star home with Mom this time? Fang and I find it best to leave them out this time. Maybe that's the key to a successful meeting; and then again, maybe not. I don't know!

"Max," I hear Fang call again. I putting on my shoes and my patience is running thin. I might just drive myself crazy with all of the pressure to like this preschool; to decide if it's best for my girls. That's the main goal at this point.

"I'm ready!" I shout out, briefly going through a mental checklist. The next 5 minutes are spent wrestling the girls into their shoes, alone I might add. Where the hell is Fang? Carrying Sky on my hip and constantly checking to make sure Star is following, I wander around the house. The last place I check is where Fang is. The bathroom. The door is open and he's obsessing over his hair AGAIN. Setting Sky on the floor, I motion for them both to stay there. Mommy and Daddy need to talk for a minute.

"Fang, let's go." I find it a little ironic that he was the one pushing me to get ready, yet here he stands staring at his reflection. I grab his elbow and he shy's away from my touch. "Come on," I say, not ready to give in. His eyes meet mine, and I can see that he's not ready to give in either. "You look fine!" I push, knowing just how to break him.

"No." Just one simple word; one word I'm not familiar with.

"Yes." I pull him to face me. His feet are firmly planted on the ground, so this is about all I can do without the whole situation escalating into a battle of the sexes. (But boy, if I thought only women obsessed over small things like hair too much, he just proved me wrong.) "You," I take a step forward, "push me to leave and here you are. Obsessing over hair that LOOKS PERFECTLY FINE!" I'm yelling now, my body is against his.

He whispers, "You don't understand," and my temper rises. I surprise even myself by standing on my toes (he's so much taller than me) and staring him in the eyes.

"You look perfect." My hand goes up to his hair, "You are perfect." We're kissing, and I know that he's finally broken.

The clock breaks us apart, announcing that it's already 4. Our tour of the facility is at 4:30, and the school is a good 25 minutes away from Mom's. Swearing under my breath, I usher everyone out of the house.

We make it to the school grounds with exactly 10 seconds to spare. How's that for time management?

**Fang's POV (Cause what kind of a person would I be if I left it there?)**

Principle Nichol is okay; a little loud but all in all a pretty good guy. His hand grips mine firmly and he keeps eye contact the entire time he talks. He explains the history of the Jefferson school district and I can't help but like the place already. He shows us the high points of the facility, we greet the office staff. He stops at room 3; his hand on the door.

"This is Mrs. Hendricks' room. We have a number of other teachers, but she is the only one with openings in her class. Please, come in. She should still be here." We are confronted with a light yellow room. The carpeting is tan; tile is laid out in front of a whiteboard that covers much of the western wall. In the corner sits a woman in her late20's to early 30's working diligently at the paperwork on her desk. Principle Nichol clears his throat, and the woman looks a little startled at the sight of people in her room. She maneuvers around her desk and stops in front of Max and I.

"Hello. I'm Michelle Hendricks'. How do you do?" She asks, shaking our hands.

"Fine, thank you." Max says politely. A quick glance reveals that she's smiling to herself; the first sign that she likes something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ride are considering sending their girls to our school. Your classroom in particular." Principle Nichols clarifies indifferently.

"Oh," Her face brightens, "It'll be nice to see a few new faces in the fall." She shows us to a couple of seats near her desk, shooing her boss away. Risky move. He bows respectfully and kisses Max's hand.

"I hope you found our school acceptable. We're looking forward to hearing from you again." Glancing one last time at Mrs. Hendricks, he turns on his heels and heads out the door and disappears down the hall.

"Forgive me; I wasn't expecting to see anyone today. That old coot can't seem to remember to tell me these things anymore." Mrs. Hendricks shuts the door behind Principle Nichol and takes a seat behind her desk.

"We're sorry if we interrupted something important, Mrs. Hendricks," Max says her name hesitantly.

"Please, call me Michelle. Mrs. Hendricks is so formal." She adds thoughtfully, "As for interrupting, don't worry about it. I was just working on a seating chart."

"Already?" I ask; it's the first time I open my mouth. Mrs. H- Michelle turns to me and smiles,

"Enrolling students is a little rare this late in June. Not that the time of year matters." A silence passes; Max and I observe the room a little further. 2 windows facing the north; big enough for the girls to get through in a time of extreme emergency. Everything checks out.

Finally, Michelle breaks the silence, "Tell me about your girls. Twin girls, I assume?"

"Yes," I answer, and Max elaborates.

"Star and Sky. Total opposites." I nod in agreement. Next, Max asks, "Do you have any children, Michelle?"

"Me?" Her mouth is open in disbelief, "Ye-yes. One son; Gabriel. He's going to be in this class come September."

"We appreciate your kindness. We'll consider sending our little Angels here in the fall. Good day, Michelle." Max stands. We shake hands and leave. Max is smiling the whole way home. My mind can only form one coherent question. What is with my wife?

**Stupid onions; making me cry. Sorry… so what's up with Max? Fake enthusiasm or does she really like Jefferson? **

**Review and tell me what you think! It's not really an option or a suggestion. It's a statement, meaning go forth and do. Review!!! (Please?)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	7. In which problems arise

**Yello! (Of course, my computer doesn't know that's a word.) Hi. So… Random disclaimer anyone? Let's see… DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!! Good? Good. Now, onto chapter 7!!**

**Fang's POV**

I was woken at 5 by the sounds of cupboards slamming and eventually a dish shattering. Slowly, I dressed and wandered to the kitchen. Max was at the table, her fists clenched so tightly they turned white at the knuckles. I could almost see the smoke pouring out of her ears and the holes her eyes were burning into the wall. My hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, fixating her glare on me.

"You know you could make a little noise every now and then!" I bit my tongue to refrain from being called a smart ass and rubbed soothing circles in the spot between her wings. When she finally unclenched her fists, she winced at the blood drawn by her own nails.

"Max, what's wrong?"

She focused on her hands, memorizing the cuts, "Mom called." Just when I thought she wasn't going to go on, she spoke again, "Ella was in an accident. She ran her car into a telephone pole."

"Oh?" I stopped rubbing her back and sat down beside her. The genuine love and protectiveness I felt for Ella showed on my face.

"She's fine. Concussion, sprained wrist, she'll survive." She paused, "Fang, she was drunk; far beyond the legal limit." Now she buried her head in my chest, her words half coherent, "How could she be so stupid?"

"She's young. She thinks she's bullet proof."

"Well obviously 'bulletproof' doesn't cover stupidity and driving into telephone poles."

After a moment or two, I asked, "Anything else?"

"I'm watching Noah while Mom visits Ella in the hospital. She's not getting away with this. She's going to jail."

"No doubt about it." I was a little shocked to feel Max crying into my shirt, but I held on and shushed her until the tears stopped and the hiccups began. We sat like this for the longest time, letting the silence speak for our-mostly Max's-haywire emotions.

**Max's POV**

"You're trying to escape. You don't want to help your wife raise your kids. You don't want to help your wife through a tough time with her ignorant sister's life. You-" I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend to be an obnoxious house wife with no life other than yelling at her husband. I'm sure my laugh made it less than believable as well.

"Whatever." Despite himself, you could hear the smile in Fang's voice, "Love you."

"Love you too. You'll hear all about my horrific day babysitting when you get home."

"I figured." With a final kiss goodbye he was gone for the day.

My day on the other hand proved to be interesting when a call from Jefferson aroused me from nap-time.

"Hello?" I just barely stifled a yawn.

Mr. Nichol's voice was urgent and stiff, "Mrs. Ride, we've come across a small problem. Is there any way you can come in today?"

"Well, that depends. Am I welcome to bring my girls? I don't have someone to watch them at the moment."

"I don't see why not. In fact, Mrs. Hendricks can look over them while we chat." He paused briefly, "Yes, Mrs. Hendricks would be delighted to."

"I'll be there soon. Goodbye."

**3****rd**** Person POV (boy, you guys get a bit of everything today!)**

The drive to Jefferson was calm, but the atmosphere changed as Max pulled into the parking lot. Something was off… as if it was missing. There wasn't much time to figure it out though; the 4 were greeted by Mr. Nichols as they walked in. He ushered Noah, Star and Sky into room 3 and Max into his office. Then everything turned from welcoming to harsh as he explained the situation at hand.

"Mrs. Ride, as you know we are required by law to do background check. Sadly, there is no background information to obtain on Mr. Ride. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe…"

Principle Nichol cut me off, "Mrs. Ride I don't think you understand. There is not a spot of information anywhere. Now, this makes us wonder. Is Nicholas Ride a real person? If he's someone else, who is the Maximum Ride who sits before me? Is she fictional as well?"

"Sir, I don't understand. We have credit cards; we both have state registered licenses. Our insurance is up-to-date."

"But you have no birth certificates, for God's sake! Yes, you have credit cards. Yes, you have licenses, and I'm sure you have insurance, but where are your birth certificates? Huh? How can you have credit cards and driver's licenses and insurance without proof of your existence? Do you have like, a mind controller? Someone who can control the state into thinking you are really Mrs. and Mr. Maximum Ride?" Max took his pause for breath as a chance to take control.

"Let me call my lawyer. I'm sure she'll have something to say about this. I am Maximum Ride and he is Fa-Nicholas Martinez-Ride! There has to be some way to prove it!"

"You stuttered! You were not going to say Nicholas, were you? You were going to say his real name and thus expose yourselves for the frauds you truly are!"

"I have the right to an attorney! Now shhh, it's ringing." Max waited until the Receptionist finally picked up. "Yes, I need to speak with Angel Martinez please. It's urgent." In the seconds that passed while Angel made her way to the office, Max couldn't help but think of what the children she was responsible for were up to.

**Alright, I'm ending it there for now. Any comments? Liked it? Hated it? Couldn't finish reading it because it was so horrible? (Yes, I realize that if you're reading this, you've probably read everything above.) Review anyways!**

**~Faxithegreatest123~**


	8. In which past becomes present

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! So… read on! I feel soooo dumb right now. This is the actual chapter… not the last one. (I hope)**

**Max's POV**

"How do you not have birth certificates? I adopted you guys! How is that possible without birth certificates?" Mom ranted. I sighed; I wasn't going to get a word in edge wise.

"Max! Answer me!" She yelled.

"Mom,"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Mom," I said again, my patience running thin. "We have birth certificates. The only problem is that they're at the school."

"The location shouldn't matter!"

"Well, it does! Mom, the school gone! No birth certificates! Besides, they illegally experimented on people. Do you think they would give any information on 6 runaway failures?"

Her voice was soft, "You're not failures."

"According to them, we are. Listen, we have Angel. She did a perfect job convincing the people at Jefferson."

"You're sending Star and Sky to that school?" Disbelief colored her voice.

"Yes, Mom. This kind of thing would have happened at any school. We really like this place." I paused, and my mom didn't respond. "Mom?"

"I'm still here." She took a deep breath, "I called to get a few things cleared up, and that's exactly what I did. I have to go now. Bye."

**Fang's POV**

"You're mom will be fine. Just give her time." I said, brushing the hair away from Max's face.

"That was in June. It's September, and she still won't talk to me about it."

"She'll come around. Now come on, today's an important day." I tried and failed to sound enthusiastic. Max smiled and tried not to laugh. Taking her hand, I pulled her closer to me. The moment was ruined shortly after it began. Sky was pulling on my pant leg.

"Let's go! Not gonna be late!" I grinned. My daughters still had horrible grammar. Oh well, that's what school is for.

"We're going!" Max smiled and announced; throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

_~Later~_

"Go on," Max pushed the girls in the doorway.

"No!" Star cried. She's not a real people person.

"Don't leave yet!" Sky demanded, as soon as we were all through the door.

"We won't." I promised quietly. People intimidated me as well.

"Mr. Ride, Mrs. Ride. So nice to see you again. Star, Sky." Mrs. Hendricks greeted sweetly. A little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes runs up and tugs on her skirt hem. She smiles and kneels down to the child's level.

"Gabriel, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ride. Say hi, Gabe." Gabriel; this is her son. He looks just like her.

"Hi," He says, looking down. Mrs. Hendricks doesn't seem to notice. "And Gabe, these are their girls. Star and Sky are going to be in here with us."

"Hi, Gabe," Sky waves weakly. Star just kind of backs up behind my legs. I pry her off my leg and she looks close to tears. I pick her up and hug her close to my chest. Whispering reassurances in her ear, she takes a shuttering breath and lays her head on my shoulder. She's overwhelmed and my heart goes out to her; it really does. But she needs to learn how to interact with other kids. I search for Max's help, but she's talking to Sky, constantly glancing at the teacher's desk. Odd. Finally, Sky bounces off with a final wave and starts to talk to a little red head.

"Can we go?" Max asks after Mrs. Hendricks has left hearing range. Gabe still stands a few feet from us, but he's examining his shoes. Must be the shy type.

Star takes another shuttering breath, and Max seems to notice her on my shoulder for the first time.

"What's wrong, baby?" Instead of replying, she buries her head into my shirt.

"She's shy," I answer simply. Max makes an 'Oh' face and silently takes Star. A few minutes later, she's set on the ground, now clinging to Max.

"Go on. No reason to be afraid." Her mom coaxes. She takes a step and looks back. A few steps later, she looks back again. We nod, encouraging her forward. She smiles bravely, and stands next to Gabriel. They're talking so quietly that someone without super-sonic hearing wouldn't be able to make out their words. Luckily, Max and I can.

"Hi," Star says, staring at the ground.

"Hi," Gabe replies, looking briefly at my daughter. Then, he slowly turns his gaze back to his feet. They're silent for various moments. Finally, Gabriel says,

"You… wanna go play?"

"Yeah," Star is startled, but recovers quickly. She takes his hand and soon they are lost in the sea of other little preschoolers. I turn to Max, smiling brightly, but she doesn't turn my way. Her eyes are fixated on something else. Something on that stupid desk.

"Max," I place a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" My eyes are probing her's, looking for answers.

"Nothing," She says quickly. When I say nothing, she adds, "I just want to go. Can we go?"

"Max," I sigh, "Is this about your mom?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Her response is mumbled and low; I don't catch it. "Come again?"

"THE PICTURE! THE PICTURE ON THE DESK!" She explodes. Everyone looks our way. Mrs. Hendricks assures them it's nothing, and then makes her way to us.

"Mrs. Ride, you have a problem with a picture on my desk?" At least she's straight forward. A good quality, if you ask me.

"It's nothing." She answers through gritted teeth.

"The picture of me and my husband?" Mrs. Hendricks is talking to herself now, "No, that's not it. The picture of… oh." She addresses my wife once again, "You knew Dwayne?" Dwayne? Who's Dwayne? Max cringes at the name. Words flow freely from her mouth.

"He and a group of guys were trying to beat me little sister. One took a shot and nailed me in the shoulder."

"My brother was always getting into trouble. A lot of people knew him from that stupid gang he was in."

"Was?" Something flickered in her eyes. Hate? Spite?

"He was killed a few years back. The girl he," her voice lowered, "raped, got revenge. She killed him and, um, cut his…penis."

Max gulped, "I'm sorry," she played with the hem of her shirt.

"It was years ago, and he deserved it. Just be glad that neither you nor your sister was hurt too badly." And with that, she left. She melted back into the crowd of parents and preschoolers. Max fled the room. I waved a meek goodbye to my girls and ran after her. I caught up with my wife outside of the school on the cement. She was on her knees sobbing. I rubbed her back, between her wings, until the tears subsided.

"That could have been me, Fang. He could have raped me, or even Ella."

"But he didn't."

"Not us, but there are innocent girls out there who were victimized by him. Michelle was." She added quietly.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Hendricks. You could tell by the way she showed no remorse for his death."

"That makes no sense!"

"Think about it. Gabriel looks nothing like her husband. He looks just like Michelle and Dwayne. They had to have been half siblings or step siblings or something. Fang, Dwayne raped her. He got her pregnant with Gabriel. Fang, she could have killed him."

"I'm sure she wasn't the one who did."

"No, but I'm sure she wishes she was the one who killed him." Her voice wavered, and she flung herself into my arms. Now I could do nothing but hold her tight in my arms and wait for the crying to stop.

**Holy crap. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	9. In which Fang parents alone

**I have 5 active "stories" out of 11 at the moment. That's a lot for me. *Mental check and advertisement at the same time. Bonus!* He never said it back, New Lovers, Intense Nightmares, A Better Childhood, and No Easy Way. Yep. Now, forget about those other 4-10 "stories" (for now), and focus on the one at hand, or rather key. A Better Childhood!**

**I've noticed that some of you guys are confused about her random outburst at the end of the last chapter. Here's my way of thinking. **

**She overreacted and got all freaked out about Dwayne because, **_**a**_**, she never forgot him in the first place. Now every time she thinks about Mrs. Hendricks or Gabe, she'll be reminded of that past. Then, **_**b**_**, he could have raped Ella. "Gabriel" could have been Ella's child if she didn't step in and save the day. Finally, we have point **_**c**_**, he could have raped her. She could have been on the run and had a child to take care of. Unlikely, considering the fact that taking one look at her wings would set him off, but still. Out of character, yes. Important to the plot, yes. Now Onwards!**

**Max's POV**

Months after the September incident, things had just gotten intimate, when my cell phone went off. My head snapped up and I sighed. Always a mood killer.

"Leave it," Fang urged, pushing me back down, "It's probably just your mom or Ella."

"What if it's important?"

"Just leave it, they'll call back." Again, I sighed. I guess he was right.

Not even 10 minutes later, I heard my phone ring a second time. Slowly getting up and throwing on a robe, I answered, "Ella, if this is about that incident in September, I don't wanna hear it _again!_ I don't care how out of character it was for me!"

She simply sniffled in response, "Max, my dad's been murdered."

**Fang's POV**

"You're going to Delaware?" I asked; my voice barely above a whisper.

"For the millionth time, yes, I'm going to Delaware!"

I stood still and repeated through clenched teeth, "Delaware!"

Max breathed out slowly, "Mom wants me there for David's funeral."

"Two weeks, Max? I can't parent alone for two weeks!"

"I have faith in you. You can do this." Okay, now that was patronizing. I glared, and she mirrored the intensity.

"I'm going,"

"Max, I need you."

"You'll be fine. How hard can Star and Sky really be? You're blowing this way out of proportion." When I didn't budge, she added, "I'm with them a minimum of 19 hours a day. Do I look like I have any gray hair yet or that I've pulled any of it out? Trust me, they're well behaved girls."

"If you pulled your hair out, that would explain the excess hair in the drain every morning," I grinned. Max showed no mercy. She tackled me and started to beat me with pillows. Finally, she let me up after I almost died of laughter. I know, me, nearly dying of laughter? Well, you would too if your wife tickled your feet. That crap makes me giggle like a school girl and wheeze like a fat jogger, if you know what I mean.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Max was wrong; dead wrong. Star and Sky may have acted perfectly around their mother, but they were little brats with their dad. Fang was constantly working to keep the girls out of trouble. Star often ran around the house at speeds he couldn't comprehend. Sky was almost never visible, taunting her father to find her. It was if Fang had aged years in just 2 weeks. Silence was rare, screaming and crying most commonly heard from the outside hallways. Sky and Star knew just what to do to get their ways; always.

The girls were always scaring their father half to death. The number one most terrifying moment had to have been when Sky decided to take a fly around the too small apartment. She spread her 3 ½ foot wing span and took off from the couch. Star was ready at the huge window overlooking the parking lot. If it wasn't for Sky yelling out, "Ready for launch! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Fang wouldn't have seen his daughter just after she went airborne.

"Sky, get down! Star, close the window! This is dangerous." The window was promptly shut, but Sky was still up in the air.

"Sky, get down from there, now!"

"You gonna yell at me!"

"If you weren't up there in the first place, I wouldn't need to yell!"

"You yell!" He winced. At almost 5, neither one of his daughters knew how to use an "indoor voice"

"Not if you come down right now,"

"Okay!" And just like that, she was descending. She would have hit the ground with a thud, if it hadn't been for her father, leaping and skidding to save his daughter. She simply giggled and rolled from his grasp.

Fang's salvation didn't finally come until the end of the night. Hearing Max's voice always melted away his stress and seemed to calm the girls. Bedtime was still a huge hassle, but somehow Max made it more endurable. Every night, Fang and his daughters spent the time to learn what was going on in Delaware in exchange for hyping up what good girls Sky and Star were those days. Never once did they mention the punishments or the bad behavior, but Max knew she wasn't getting the full story. Some days all they would offer was a simple, "Our day was good."

Max missed her kids and husband like mad, as did they, but as the days dragged on, everyone's excitement bubbled down to not only the return of Max, but also the close proximity of Sky and Star's 5th birthdays. "One whole hand, mommy!" They always felt the need to announce before the typical I love you's and goodbyes.

Then, the fun part began. Bedtime. The set time was no later than 9 o'clock. Period. But naturally the princesses of the house found some way to delay the time. 10 o'clock, sometimes even as late as 11 on weekends, the girls talked and whined their way to a later time.

Whatever time the girls finally settled down enough to lie in bed and listen to a story read by their father, Fang was relaxed as well. If he loved talking to Max while she was away, he loved reading Star and Sky a bedtime story and watching their eyes slowly drift shut. The snores of peace and harmony heard from their room late at night always reminded him why he put up with half their crap. They were his daughters, and he somehow managed to love them unconditionally day in and day out. No matter what.

**Awe. I've always thought that Fang would make a good father, and this last sentence proves that he's not totally insensitive. It's always good to have a little bit of father, daughter, more daughter, bonding, ah? **

**Review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	10. In which things can go either way

**Hi again. I know it's been a while since I last updated anything. I can make up excuses, like that I've been busy and blah, but let's skip that. We're going to move on to the random disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride. James Patterson own. Me do own Star, Sky, and any other characters not mentioned in the series. Onwards!**

**And in other news, I need to find the freaking notebook that I put the freaking outline of this freaking chapter in. Hmm… where to look. Oh! Found it! Now let us move forward!**

**Max's POV **

Pacing in a long, white hallway filled with the smell of disinfectant can really wind a person up. I was so tense that if anyone was to sneak up on me… the picture would not be pretty. Let's put it like this: they'd look like a rabid bear attacked them in the woods. Again, not a pretty picture.

The doctor must have thought twice about tapping me on the shoulder, because she cleared her throat and called, "Mrs. Ride?"

"How are they?" I asked eagerly.

She carefully avoided a direct answer, "Let's walk."

"It's bad, isn't it?" That's what I calmly said, but I was thinking, "Just tell me the bad news already!"

"Well," she began a few feet later, "Ella is fine. Mainly just minor cuts and bruises."

"Ella's side wasn't the side hit." I reminded her sourly.

"That's true. Noah is fine as well though."

My fists and teeth clenched, "He was in the back. It was the passenger side that was impacted."

"Max," she sighed, stopping in the center of the hallway, "You're mom is gone. We couldn't save her. I'm so sorry."

**Fang's POV (it'll alternate throughout)**

"Dr. Martinez is… dead?" Iggy asked in disbelief. I nodded curtly; thanking God that Iggy could at least see black and white. I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"What happened?" Angel's big blue eyes shined with tears.

"A car," I started and had to clear my throat various times, "A car hit a huge patch of ice at over 60 miles an hour and was unable to stop."

"It's almost April. Shouldn't it be a bit warmer there?" Danielle, Iggy's steady girlfriend, asked.

"Ideally, but the weather is so damn unpredictable." As if to prove The Gasman's point, pouring rain battered the roof out of nowhere.

"It's amazing, if you think about it," Nudge's voice startled me. I hadn't expected to hear her so out of cheer, "two weeks ago, David was murdered by some random gunman. Now, Dr. Martinez is gone because of some crazy driver, on the wrong road at the wrong time." Silence. No one dared to think of something to respond with. Slowly, I observed my living room. 5 sad and/or crying faces, 2 dogs, and a clock that read 12:30. The girls. What was I going to tell them?

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Now, onto the awkward part of the day. Telling the girls where their grandma is and why she isn't coming home.

**M**

"How did the girls take it?" I questioned, toying with my hair.

"Badly," Thanks for going into details, Fang. He paused and said, "You don't have to wait until you get home to have the funeral, you know,"

I sighed, "I know, I know. I just don't want to have the funeral here in Delaware. We'll have it after the girl's birthday." For the first time in a while, I grinned, "You know, I come home in a week. I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too. I have to go Max. Love you."

"Love you too," I shouted, racing to beat the dial tone. He can never remember to let me say it back _before_ hanging up. What am I going to do with that boy? Hmm…

**F**

The day Max "flies" home is the day I am practically bouncing with such joy. And believe me, I don't bounce. Ever. But I was so psyched to have my wife back in the next few hours. I mean, the drive to Jefferson was a breeze compared to any other day. My wife was coming home!

I barely noticed the increasingly heavy rains as I sped down the highway. Then, we were parked in front of the school and I couldn't help but smile a stupid smile. Only a few more hours. I can't believe I didn't even see the fact that there were no cars near or around me. Only us. A streak of lightning followed a clap of thunder by milliseconds, eliminating the entire school building. No lights were on, no people were inside, presumably there was no school being held today either.

Turns out that Jefferson lost power early in the morning and had yet to restore it. I would have never guessed. Everything was clear and sunny at home, only after I walked in the door did clouds begin to even form. That was a main problem with living so far from the school district. Weather may vary.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Max, when her vary name appeared onto my caller id.

"Yo," I answered. My wife's voice was urgent, and my stomach turned. All flights in Delaware were canceled due to a massive snow storm. Which meant my wife was grounded for another day or two. Isn't that just peachy. Then, there's the fact that by the time Max walks into our front door, my kids will be 5 already (most likely).

**M**

I stared at the person behind the counter in disbelief. No flights, at all? Everything grounded? Including winged women with a husband and 2 kids waiting to see her again? Oh, God, I won't be home until the girl's birthday now! Crap! I needed to sit down, put my feet up. The room was starting to spin a little.

My loud outburst as I sank down into a seat startled Ella. Noah stirred awake and began to wail. Poor little guy. His mother is gone, his full sister is inept to take care of him… her college dorm doesn't allow children… which leaves him… where? With who? Oh, God, don't tell me; we'll have to take him. Me or my flock. It's not possible to take him in. Fang and I already have enough on our hands, what with Sky and Star and all. God, I don't know what I'll do with another kid!

"Max?" Ella brought me out of my mental rant, "You okay?"

I eyed her suspiciously, "Yeah… why?"

"You fell into that chair like you were forced to stand for hours. It's only been a few minutes."

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Max, you just yelled at me for no reason. Are you sure you're alright?"

"You would yell too if you're back ached, and your feet hurt, and you felt bloated."

"Oh… it's that time of the month." She nodded knowingly.

"No, it's not. Should be, but it's not." I said, just as a nearby TV commercial caught my attention. _"Are you pregnant?"_ flashed on the screen, and I started to feel sick.

"No!" Ella exclaimed, "No!" I turned to her and nodded gravely. I really could be pregnant.

**Max again**

I looked down at the little test in my hands. I was so confused by the result. I knew that I should be throwing a huge fit and cursing the world, but for some reason I felt relieved.

Ella poked her head in and saw that my eyes were brimmed with tears. She took a good look at the test in my hand and the result it showed. Pulling me into a hug, she breathed in my ear,

"How are you doing?"

I just barely croaked out an, "Okay," before bursting into tears.

**Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry! But what is with the story/author alerts on here? It'll tell me when someone updates like, chapter 3, before it tells me they posted chapter two! There is something very wrong with that.**

**Now, onto the important part. Is the test result positive or negative? Come on, I know you have your own thoughts on which it is, so share them! Review! It'll make me very happy. The next chapter, I'll tell you each of the people who correctly guessed… at the end. Ha! Just review!**

**You guys are great for sticking with Baby Crazy and A Better Childhood,**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**

**Oh, P.S, I have a poll on my profile. Check it out! **


	11. In which memories are remembered

**The drama continues, both in A Better Childhood, and real life. Ah, when will it cease? (In real life at least…)**

**Fang's POV**

Missing someone really screws with your mind, okay? I was so excited to hopefully see my wife's shining face in a few hours. She was really flying home _as I tried to sleep. _Trying being the operative word here; sleep didn't happen for me. My mind continued to race, thinking of one woman-one face, one leader, one best friend, one name-Maximum Ride.

One by one, memories entered my mind; each memory containing Max. First meeting Max in the cage next to mine. Secretly wishing that I could feel more than the slight brush of her fingertips; both of our hands extended out of the bars of our cages. I always wanted Max next to me, for the comfort of not being alone. Her words of reassurance weren't always enough.

The memories of the young "us" faded. Now, we were each teens, back with Jeb in the E shaped house. We would wrestle to get the better of each other. Iggy and I would play crude pranks on Max. That was always fun… and usually painful afterwards. My mind made sure to include the memories of Max crawling into my bed after a nightmare. Those memories were scarce… it seemed as though the longer we were in the E shaped house, the less she needed me. Of course, that was completely false, but still.

Switching things up again, I was reliving life on the run. Sleeping in trees, taking watch and sneaking peeks at Max. She was and will always be most peaceful in her sleep. But that's beside the point.

My memory threw out Max's first intense headaches, courtesy of the voice. She scared me half to death then. I repaid the favor though. Ari beat me, half to death, and Max was freaked enough to show emotion and kiss me.

I smiled. I mean, at 4 o'clock in the morning I was smiling like a fool! This is what love does to you.

The memories continued through staying at Anne's, splitting the flock apart, and a rollercoaster of haywire emotions. By the time the clock reached 8 am and I heard my girls yawning awake, I was to our wedding night.

My next greatest memories were awake and bouncing by my bed within a few seconds. God, it's great to create memories.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Isn't it funny how your plans for the day are messed up by one little event? Take the day Max came home for example. Fang planned for the day to be normal, like any other. Until the time that Max got home, of course. Hugging, and kissing, and I love you's… then, the 4-5 now that Noah was legally their responsibility-would celebrate Star and Sky's birthday. Simple plans. All messed up by his lack of sleep the previous morning.

There was so much to do before Max got home. Falling asleep would just mess everything up. But of course, sleep was inevitable.

Fang lasted as long as he possibly could. At about noon, the girl's naptime rolled around, and putting them down for a nap was so exhausting. Not to mention watching them sleep; making sure they stayed asleep.

The first couple of times he dosed off, Fang caught himself. After a while though, his eyelids drifted shut slowly. He couldn't fight it. The house was a disaster from that days play, and Max was due home in a few hours, but for once Fang's need came first. And he _needed_ this naptime.

Sky was the first of the twins up and out of bed. She simply wished to watch TV instead of nap. She climbed onto the couch and wrapped the blanket around herself. The remote was out of reach, so of course the poor now 5 year old had to get up and settle herself again. Pressing the power button did nothing. The television didn't glow to life as usual. Various angry stabs of the button later, Sky moved down to the little button on the remote labeled play. Maybe that would make the TV work. Press it a first time. Nothing. Press it a second time and still nothing happens. A third time and the remote is thrown across the room. Sky is obviously not the most patient child…

Not long after the remote turns up in two pieces across the room, Star wanders in. She, unlike her sister immediately spots a second remote.

One press of the power button, and the TV went from dark and dead to bright and alive. Star smiled victoriously, and moved to sit next to Sky.

The sound of the TV hit the girls before the picture did. Groaning, panting, moaning, and even quiet little whispers. What was going on?

"They are naked! Put clothes on lady!" Star shouted.

"He's attacking her! Get off of her!" Sky yelled.

The look of panic on their faces was almost comical, "Why is he touching her like that? Daddy doesn't do that to Mommy!" As soon as that flew out of Sky's mouth, Star looked at her in horror. But what if he did do that stuff to mommy?

A sudden clap of thunder sounded, scaring both girls. The rain picked up, lightning struck, and the lights went out. When Fang tried to console his daughter's frightened cries, they shied away from his comforting touch.

Then, in the pitch black, lightning illuminated the dark and at the same moment the front door swung open. Another huge fit of screams erupted at that.

**So. Fang watches porn. That is just, wow. I thought of writing it, and I couldn't help but smile a little. I mean, does he really seem like the type or person to watch that? But, if Max is gone… hmm… **

**The end is a little cliché, sorry. It was the best I could think of right now. **

**In January 2010 it was announced that the film will go into pre-production as the films director Catherine Hardwicke asked for a script rewrite as she wanted more action to **_**Maximum Ride**_**, making a 2010 release unlikely.**

**This is off of Wikipedia, so I don't know how accurate is it, but it makes me mad either way.**

**Grr… review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	12. In which Max comes home

**I probably should be doing my homework, but OH WELL. That's for later when I'm bored again. Now, I can at least start this chapter. :D I'm writing again! I found the time to write! That makes me happy. Probably makes you guys happy too. **

**Now, we move onto the next part in the "Baby Crazy/A Better Childhood trilogy." You heard right. Trilogy. It's going to take a while, but I'm planning on adding a third installment after this one. Planning on it. No guaranties, but you've been warned. **

**Max's POV**

My heart was pounding a little irregularly on the way up to my apartment. My mind was working overtime, trying to figure everything out. Sleeping arrangements now that Noah needed a place to sleep; conversations about what went on in my absence; how I would break the news to my husband and eventually my kids.

Sighing, I plastered a smile on my face and reached to open the door. I was soaking wet from the sudden rain, anxiety raked my body, and oh yeah, I was pregnant. Yet I could still muster up enough energy to smile and go with the flow. For the most part.

The moment the door flew open, lightning struck and the lights went out. My girls screamed in fear and my smile fell. I wanted nothing more than to calm Star and Sky.

With more patience than I thought I could handle, I gently set my bags on each side of me. Bending down, I urged Noah to say hi to his Uncle Fang. Poor kid was afraid to talk to anyone now a days. I can't blame him. He did just lose both his mother and his father.

Star and Sky wiggled from away from their father and flung themselves into my arms. My sweet little 5 year olds broke down crying, muttering incoherent little words. I did my best to simply shush them and tell them that everything was going to be alright. They were at the age where saying that everything was okay meant that it really was, not the opposite. Ah, I missed those days.

When they had enough of my kisses and soft words, they pulled back slightly. Their tears were forgotten, and bright smiles replaced the looks of sadness they held shortly ago.

For a minute, I was puzzled by their sudden changes in mood. Then, I smiled myself; a sincere smile.

"It's your birthdays."

Star looked a little embarrassed, "Yeah,"

Sky on the other time soaked up the attention, "1 whole hand, Mommy. Isn't that cool?"

"The coolest." I agreed, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there are presents for you girls. Do me a favor and clean up your toys. Then, you can see what you got!" I didn't have to ask them twice. They were gone the second I finished my sentence.

"Sorry about the mess." Fang's voice startled me. "Didn't exactly have the time to tidy up around here."

"That's fine. I'm just so glad to be home!" As my hands flew up to his hair, his arms holding me securely to him, I forgot all about my worries and stress. It was just me and him again, if only for a minute.

At the same time, we whispered, "I need to talk to you." Laughing, I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"You first."

"We should probably start looking for a bigger house soon," He slowly.

"I couldn't agree more."

He grinned lopsidedly and said, "You wanted to tell me something…"

"Yes," Now was the time to tell him, "Fang, I-" Just then the lights came back on, startling me. The VCR and TV blinked back to life. In a flash, I saw a guy, then a girl… what?

The sound was cut out by the breaking of something expensive. My children were not the ones to blame for the wreckage, no. It was Fang, driving to turn off the television, which looked to be something associated with _porn_, who skidded to the television, successfully overshooting and knocking the VCR to the ground.

As I glared at him, he smiled and shrugged, "I love you," he tried sweetly. I shook my head. "That's about all I can say, Max. I had a good life, and I'll be sure to send you a postcard from Hell when I get there."

Fang never rambles, and that sentence caught me a little off guard. I stopped for a second. He was saved. But then, Noah asked earnestly,

"Where is Hell?" And I remembered why I wanted to kick Fang's butt in the first place. Now, I had even more reason to. This would be fun.

**Hello again. Would have updated sooner, but left for a little while. So what do you think? Review? Is it even review worthy? If not, I urge you to review anyways. :D**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	13. In which family is most important

**So I am FINALLY back. Sorry for the wait. It's kind of hard, trying to find time to write now a days. Over the summer I'll be updating pretty regularly, but until then, you get random chapters. Oh well, Random is good (mostly).**

**From the top with Fang's POV **

Sighing heavily, I sunk down onto the couch. Max gave me a worried look, and reached a hand out to touch my cheek.

"I'm sorry. Do you want any ice?"

I pushed her hand lightly aside, "I'm fine."

"I really didn't mean to hit you that hard. You sure you don't want any ice?"

"I'm fine, really."

"I still feel bad…" she clarified, standing slowly.

"Max," I called out. Being stubborn as usual, she refused to turn around and continued to the kitchen. I sighed again and stood; this argument was far from over.

I snaked my arms around her waist as she searched the freezer. I smirked when she jumped, but quickly regretted it because the pain in my cheek flared again. Not that I told her that.

"Max, I'm alright. Really; don't worry about it."

She shivered against me, "Are you sure…?"

"Enough." I paused before adding, "Tell me about Delaware." The smile on her face was impossible to look past.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm positive." I answered honestly, giving her a small kiss. "Tell me everything." I watched as my wife's face lit up, and somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that I was truly at one with her.

**And Max's POV**

"And, oh, Fang, I've missed you guys so much!" I concluded, burying my head into his chest.

As soon as I felt his hand combing through my hair, I know what his reply would be.

"We've missed you too." It's not so much what he said that I anticipated, but more so his actions. Just as I thought he would, Fang slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I smiled. He's so predictable.

We sat like this for a whole minute or two before the peace and silence was broken. The sound of glass shattering made me cringe, and Fang jumped into action.

"I don't care who did it, I just want to know what you broke!" It's weird, but it sounded as though Fang recited this speech time and time again. Since when?

I was jolted out of my confusion when I heard my husband bark,

"I turn my back and something get's smashed, huh? Well you 3 are lucky no one was hurt!" Promptly after this was said, Fang stormed into the kitchen and threw something on the table.

"I try to do something nice, something surprising, and it get's broken." He was muttering darkly, "I didn't want a kid in the first place. And I thought having 2 was hard. Just imagine if we had another kid." My heart sank as he scoffed at the very thought. Oh, honey, if only you knew.

Still, I stood and swallowed the sinking feeling in my gut. Forcing concern, I asked,

"What was that back there?"

Fang grunted, "I was going to surprise you, but, here." He shoved a picture frame into my hands. "I know how much you miss your mom, so... I found this and I thought of you."

In a broken picture frame, a piece of paper was barely visible through the shattered glass.

_Mothers and daughters  
Were daughters and mothers  
Not so long ago.  
We give and take  
And take and give  
Along time's endless row._

_Love is passed  
And love received  
To be passed on again:  
A precious heirloom  
Twice, twice blessed,  
A spiritual cardigan._

_I'll put it on  
And treasure it,  
The me I have received,  
And when the roles  
Reverse again,  
I'll have what I most need._

_So may our love  
Go on and on,  
A hundred thousand years;  
Mothers and daughters,  
Daughters and mothers,  
Through joys and other tears._

Underneath the words sat a picture of my mom and I from a few years back. The memory of the photo was almost overwhelming, it was so vivid.

_4 years ago I was honored as a first time mother in May. Sky and star were just a month old, and my mom had done so much for them already. She helped us decorate their entire room and bought all of the furnishings for us. We told her numerous times that we were capable of doing this on our own, but she laughed and said,_

_ "I'm a grandma now. It's my job." She wouldn't accept money of any kind for her deeds, but insisted that a picture be taken to remember my very first mother's day. With Sky cradled in her arms, and Star resting in mine, Fang snapped a picture._

Our smiles were both so bright, and we looked so much alike in this photograph that my eyes began to water.

"I love it." I managed to say before I choked on sobs. Fang rubbed my back gently between my wings and the silence was just what I needed.

By the time my girls and Noah braved their way out of their room, my tears were gone but not forgotten. A small grin pulled at the corners of my mouth as Sky asked,

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. I just… I just figured out what I needed most."

"What did you need most, Aunt Max?" Noah shyly stepped forward.

"I needed you guys, and you have no idea how much you all mean to me."

Star held her arms open wide, "This much, mommy?"

"Even more than that."

**Awe. Another cute chapter. **

**Review? **

**And now my computer is starting to annoy me, so peace.**

**The site to the poem will be posted on my profile. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~ **


	14. In which love is spread

**Hey again! It's been a while. A very long while. Hope no one is too horribly mad at me… *Dodges fruit* HEY! That's not fair! I don't have a fruit stand placed conveniently in front of me! Humph!**

**Anyways, should I be worried that any random person can copy and paste my fics, then edit them? That probably should scare/worry me, shouldn't it? Oh well…**

**The rest of the stuff that I have to say is boring, so let's just get on with chapter 14… ish.**

**Max's POV!**

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. The purpose of the question was diminished when Star entered the room, clearly struggling with her dress. Why did I want my girls in dresses again?

Sighing, I said, "Come here, sweetie." She tottered over to me, her black curls bouncing as she went. And of course, just as I wrestled her dress on the phone rang.

"Fang, can you get that?" No answer, "Fang!"

"Max, I'm a little busy at the moment!" I couldn't find an appropriate reply, so I groaned and picked up the phone. Iggy was on the other end, and immediately shouted,

"Where are you guys!"

"We're going to leave the house in few."

"Max, everyone else is here already! Come on, today is a very important day, don't ruin it for me!"

"Don't ruin it for… YOU?" I screamed, "The whole reason we're meeting today is because it's Sky and Star's birthday, you jerk. Think of others for a change."

"Wait-Fang didn't tell you?"

My anger melted almost instantly, "Tell me what?"

"Oh, hey Danielle." He said with his hand over the phone, "Never-mind, Max. See you in a few."

I sneered. Why bring it up and not tell me? Ugh, that boy makes no sense!

**Later**

We pulled up to the restaurant about half an hour later. The 5 of our "guests" were crowded in the entrance, waiting for our arrival. As soon as they saw us step onto the sidewalk, we were bombarded and the girls were told Happy Birthday.

"Party time!" Nudge shouted. Even at 21, she was the loudest. Figures.

Reluctantly, everyone followed her lead and filed inside. We were seated almost immediately, and our orders arrived not long after. The pleasant atmosphere surprised me, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Smiling to myself, I set my hand on the table and Fang laced his fingers between mine. The grin that he flashed me was enough for butterflies to flutter in my stomach. It never failed.

Our light conversations ended the second that our waitress came out of the kitchen. From what I could tell, there was no reason behind her sudden appearance. If she was like any other girl on this freaking planet, she came back to flirt with my husband.

Fang's gaze followed mine, and he shrugged. Of course crazy women following him was normal, it was routine. No matter who it was though, he was mine and would always be mine. Damn his incredibly good looks.

"How does everything taste so far?" the waitress asked, twirling her hair around her finger. The look was supposed to make her seem sexy, but she was just making a fool of herself. No one really looked up from their plates; we all just kind of nodded and hoped that she would go away.

"So why are ya'll here today? Special occasion?" I almost choked on my drink, her southern twang sounded so imitated. That's probably because everything about her was fake.

"My daughters, it's their birthday." Fang said quietly, his eyes on me the whole time.

"Is this one of the birthday girls?" She asked, placing her hands on Star's shoulders. Involuntarily, my baby flinched.

I didn't care what flew out of my mouth at this point. No one had any right to make my baby flinch like that. My reply was sure to be inappropriate, but Fang opened his mouth first.

"Yes." Well, weren't we quite social today?

"Oh, well your daughter is beautiful," The bimbo exclaimed, "She has such deep black hair, and oh my gosh it's so curly!" She smiled and looked to Fang, "I wonder where she gets her beauty from."

That last statement was enough for me. Quickly, I stood from my seat and practically spit,

"You know what I wonder? Why I've let you flirt with my husband so long." The damn waitress looked surprised, as if she just realized that I even existed.

"Max, it's not worth it." In midst of our argument, I didn't see Fang move from his seat. His right hand was resting on the small of my back, his left hand looking to grasp mine. He smiled as another song played on the radio- a slow song. "Let's dance," he offered.

The gesture took my off guard. I couldn't answer; I just let him lead me over to the tiny dance floor.

Surprisingly, we made it through a whole dance without stepping on each other. That could have been because I was still in sort of a daze.

The way my head rested on his shoulder felt natural, meant to be. His arm tightened around my waist and he rested his chin on the part in my hair. He felt my smile and leaned back to look into my eyes.

"I love you so much," he said, "and I promise that you are the only woman who can make me feel something worth showing off." His lips captured mine for a second before he pulled back, an irreplaceable smile spread across his face.

"Watch," He whispered. I searched for what had him spellbound, and my eyes fell upon Iggy. The song on the radio changed into something even softer, and my close-enough-to-biological brother slid down onto one knee. He pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket, and asked,

"Danielle Rein, I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" With tears filling in her eyes, Danielle nodded vigorously. Slowly, Iggy stood again and placed the ring on her left hand, his own eyes looking watery.

"Thank you," he said, pulling her into a priceless embrace.

I relaxed against Fang, happy to see that Iggy wasn't such an ego maniac. Today was truly a special day for him.

**. That chapter took a while to write. Dang, sorry it took me so long. I started it… 4 days ago? Anywho, it's finally finished… just give me a minute to publish it, you crazy readers. **

**Review?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	15. In which moods swing

**Hello readers. I've been giving seriously thinking about that 3****rd**** installment… I have a few tricks up my sleeve as to where to go and where to begin with the next part, but the title still baffles me… hmm…**

**In any case, read on!**

**Max's POV**

You would not believe how hard it is to hide the fact that you're pregnant from your husband. Every ache is chalked up to spending too much time with the kids. Every mood swing is ignored, because no doubt your husband is scared of what will happen if he dares to point it out. The morning sickness is covered by stress and other characteristics of being a full time mom, and cravings are satisfied behind his back for reasons, whether they are obvious or not.

Sounds of laughter and joy can be heard from my girls, who are having a tea party with their uncle and their father. They saved me a seat to join them, but with my swelling ankles and aching back, I'm opted to lounge on the couch.

Periodically, Fang will sneak away from the kids and check up on his stuffy old wife, an irreplaceable smile playing on his lips.

The minute he sees my sad form, his smile fades and he's thrown into protective mode.

"How you feeling?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the couch. I look up at him with sad brown eyes, and he sucks in his breath. The reason for my melancholy mood is still unknown to him, and the only things my husband can do are brush the hair from my face and hold me close to him. I long so much to tell him that he's going to be a father again, but I can't bring myself to.

"Daddy," the girls cry out. With a sweet kiss, he's vanished into the depths of our girls' room again, and the laughter resumes.

I feel helpless just lying there, silently cursing his name for putting me in this situation and not even knowing it. What's worse is that he's verbally admitted that another child is the last thing we need. Though I have no doubt that as soon as I tell him he'll be all smiles and encouraging words, but deep down I'll never forget that he didn't want the child to begin with.

He's bound to figure it out soon, though. I am not usually one wear my husband's windbreakers around the house, and never have I dared to pair them with colorful sweats. This uncharacteristic fashion statement is likely to cause suspicion on his part, not even factoring in the time of year. Sweats in the summer heat of Arizona? Not something you see too often.

The laughter continued, and my back would not stop aching. Still, I rolled off the couch as soon as I felt myself craving something along the lines of cold pizza.

I wandered over to the box that still sat on the table from dinner and sighed. Only two pieces left.

My cravings were always uncontrollable and unpredictable. With Star and Sky, it seemed as though most things I craved were sensible; things like chocolate or cake… ice cream or tacos. This child here though had to be difficult. Nothing looked good for more than a few minutes, and I found myself piling random ingredients together to satisfy my haywire appetites.

In the end, a total of 3 ingredients ended up mashed between the two slices of pizza. The combination of crunchy peanut butter and pickles, vs. the texture of hot sauce and cold grease did wonders for me. Finally, I licked my fingers and laughed at how silly I must have looked.

My laughter amplified as Fang came into view, a pink tiara placed on top of his head.

"Feeling better I see," He chuckled.

I nodded and said, "Nice tiara," before erupting into a fit of giggles again.

By the look on his face, he had forgotten about the object on his head. Slyly, he gestured towards it and announced, "I'm royalty, you know."

I couldn't reply; every time I opened my mouth, laughter escaped. I hadn't felt this good since my mom died. God I missed my mom.

"I'll be darned." Fang said, coming to my side, "Queens shouldn't cry." I didn't realize it at first, but sure enough, hot tears were spilling from my eyes. Stupid mood swings.

"Missing your mom?" He finally asked. I nodded my head and collapsed into his outstretched arms.

For the longest time, he held me in silence. I felt his hand rubbing my back (which still ached) as the finger of his other hand brushed hair out of my face. Eventually, he took my face in his hands and his thumbs cleared the last few tears from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I finally managed to say.

Fang shushed me immediately. "You need a break," was all he said.

"What?"

"Let's get away, just me and you. Spend the weekend to ourselves. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. We can go house hunting."

His face fell a little, "I was thinking that we could spend the time relaxing. Just being, you know, together."

"I'm thinking of doing something productive this weekend and going house hunting. We'll be together, don't worry. Have someone watch the kids."

He smiled a little at the thought and said, "It's agreed. We'll take the weekend to look for a house."

**Eeeeek, a thunderstorm! It's been so long since we last had a real thunderstorm with ground shaking thunder and lightning that lights the whole sky around here. Fun!**

**Anyhow, I'll make it a priority to write and upload the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Enough procrastinating. Besides, the next chapter is sure to be interesting. *Cue evil laugh* **

**Review? Thanks! You guys rock!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	16. In which secrets are out

**I'm back again. Didn't I tell you I would update as soon as possible? :D**

**Read on!**

**Max's POV**

"Thanks so much for taking the kids this weekend." I said, giving Danielle a hug. She smiled and told us it was their pleasure, and I couldn't help but offer a small grin of my own. The kids are in good hands.

Star and Sky ran up and placed kisses on our cheeks before running off again.

"They always come over and help Iggy in the kitchen. It's so cute." Danielle noted.

We watched as they attempted to help, already covered in flour. Laughter erupted as my make-shift brother picked up Noah and spun him around, finally deciding to flick dough on the little boy's nose. Noah responded by grabbing two handfuls of cookie mix and smearing it all over Iggy's cheeks.

At that moment it was all out war. Iggy chased the kids around the small kitchen, all the while being pelted with chocolate chips. He managed to scoop up Sky and carry her to where Danielle, Fang and I were watching in safety.

With a cheesy smile, my daughter reached out and caked Danielle's face in sticky dough. I laughed as she blinked in surprised, counted to ten, and then ran after the child, already plotting revenge.

Now Iggy, Fang and I stood, staring awkwardly into the kitchen area.

"Looks like you have everything under control," I commented.

"Yeah, you're kids sure know how to make a mess, don't they?"

I looked up at him, "Are you sure you guys are okay taking care of them? It might get a little cramped around here…"

"It's fine, Max. The house can fit all of us. They'll have to sleep in the living room, but we have sleeping bags and even a spare mattress. It's cool."

"Okay," I huffed in defeat. I didn't have a thing to worry about… it worried me.

"Go," Iggy urged, "Have a good weekend. And remember… whatever happens in your hotel room, stays in your hotel room."

My face turned red, "Shut up!"

Fang pushed Iggy's head on the way out, and with a final wave, we were off to enjoy a weekend to ourselves…

Getting ready for bed that night was torture. The AC in the hotel was broken, and I swear I was about to melt in Fang's hoodie.

My husband crawled into bed with just his boxers on and gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"Aren't you warm with that windbreaker on?"

"I'm fine," I lied. The sweat on my forehead was going to give me away, I just knew it.

"You sure?" He asked.

I assured him that I was fine, and he sighed. His eyes were wary as he leaned in to kiss me goodnight, but otherwise the subject was dropped.

In the morning, after taking a cold shower, we decided to get breakfast someplace.

The name of the little restaurant escaped me, but the food was good and the service was not that bad.

We made the executive decision to eat light, and each order just a regular sized plate.

When the waiter came out, the food smelled delicious, but I felt a bit nauseated by the site. That could not be good.

In midst of our meal, Fang suddenly asked, "So how many rooms do are we looking for?"

A simple question, a simple answer. "Five," I said automatically.

"What will we do with the spare?"

Hold on-spare? The kids each get a room, and Fang and I get the masters.

"Spare," I finally asked.

"Max, unless you want a room to yourself," He chuckled, "Then there is going to be a spare."

"Oh," was all I replied. I waited for that nauseous feeling to pass, before adding, "Well, if we have another baby… anytime in the near future…"

Immediately, he sighed. "Max, sweetheart," He said, "I already-"

I held up my index finger, swallowing back the stuff that wanted to come back out.

After a second, I let him continue.

"What I'm trying to say is that I already-" but again, he was cut off. I was too busy racing to the bathroom, which luckily was free, and sinking to my knees, letting the process of morning sickness begin.

Out of nowhere, Fang walked through the locked door and startled me by holding my hair out of my face.

When I finally finished, I leaned against him. "Guess you know, now."

"I've known."

"When'd you figure it out?"

"Somewhere between the bizarre cravings, the mood swings… the fact that you continuously where my windbreakers." His tone was light, but there was a hint of hurt somewhere behind that mask.

"I'm sorry," I began. He simply shushed me and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me, Max?"

I recalled the night of my return, and he winced at my words. At my final point, he placed his hands on my cheeks and replied,

"I was mad. The girls broke something that took time to make. I shouldn't have said that I didn't want another child… Max, I didn't mean it."

I smiled, "I know you didn't."

"Next time, please tell me, Max. Even if I get upset and say we don't need another child, okay?"

I nodded my head, closed my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you'll still love the baby, no matter what?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it, you know?

"I'll love every child that we have," He drawled, "Even if they aren't mine."

We laughed together, standing off the floor.

His voice startled me, when he spoke again,

"It is mine, right?"

I gave his shoulder a little shove and smiled brightly. My family is the greatest.

**Yeah! I finished the chapter! Whoo-hoo. **

**I don't know much about real estate, and you'll be able to tell that in the next few chapters. Ha.**

**A quick side note… congratulations to all of the high school graduates out there… you deserve to be recognized. :D**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	17. In which people are told

**Hey agai-wait. Do you hear that? Guitar hero, older siblings insulting their friend… wow, anything but silent here. Ha. **

**Read on**

**Fang's POV**

"Hey Igs, we're on our way to pick up the kids… What're they up to?" I heard Max ask. Even with my focus on the road, I could tell that last question was almost involuntary. She couldn't help but ask.

Whatever his reply was, Max slammed the phone shut and muttered, "Jackass."

"How are they?" I inquired loosely. The glare Max gave me said it all. Not. Good.

Finally, she said "The kids are down for their naps, and Iggy is just being his pigheaded self."

"Oh?" Knowing my wife, she wasn't finished yet.

True to my word, Max spoke. "Do you know what he said to me?" She didn't wait for me to answer, "He told me 'I swear if you two have any more children…'"

"He said that?" Actually, I didn't doubt it. Iggy could be… direct when we wanted to be.

Max nodded, "He's just trying to kick me while I'm down. He knows that I'm pregnant, and he wants to make me feel bad about it."

"Max, he doesn't know yet."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," She sniffled.

I sighed, pulling into Iggy's drive. I yanked the keys out and turned to my wife.

Tears were already beginning to fall when I wrapped my arms around her. Max could be so irrational sometimes, but still I held her close. I rubbed circles between her wings, smiling at the way she balled her hands in my shirt, not willing to let me go anytime soon.

"Having another baby is a mistake, isn't it?" She hiccupped.

"No, Max. Don't think like that."

"No one is happy that we're having another baby, Fang." I couldn't help but look at her like she was crazy.

"Maximum," I addressed, pulling back, "You have managed to make me the luckiest man alive. I have a drop dead gorgeous wife, two beautiful daughters, and another little baby on the way. If you would have told me 10 years ago that this is what my future would look like, there is no way that I would have believed you. But, look at us now."

Max was shocked. At last, she pulled a breathtaking smile. Her arms snaked their way around me and she said, "Thank you. Just… thank you."

**Max's POV**

When Fang and I were finished being all mushy, we ventured into Iggy's house. Halfway to the door, I felt self conscious.

I looked up at Fang, "Maybe we should tell them later." Turning, I made my way back to the car and pulled the passenger door open. My hand was on the black sweatshirt, just as Fang's breath tickled my ear.

"They'll find out eventually." Was all he said.

I cursed. Fang always had to be right.

"I'm right behind you every step of the way." He added, his hand reaching for mine.

I smiled, "That's really great to know, but I need you to take the lead. Please."

The smug look on his face faded for a second, before his lips formed a perfect smile.

"As you wish, _my lady_."

I couldn't help it. I stormed off, pissed at Fang's smugness. It didn't help that he was devilishly handsome, that he was perfect for me. I never even stopped to consider that he was a great husband, an amazing father…

I paused and looked back. He was bounding after me, a few steps from where I was stopped.

"I was joking," he called out.

It was my turn to be smug. "I know."

**3****rd**** Person POV (gosh, you guys get a bit of everything!)**

With the confrontation that Max and Fang had with Iggy behind them, the family drove the short distance home.

Max cradled a half-sleeping Noah in her arms, dragging her feet up to the apartment. She would never fully forget the things that her un-biological brother had said.

By the time that Max walked through the door, all 3 kids were fully awake and slow moving. Her own husband moved quickly, taking Noah from her grasp.

All 3 children sat nicely on the couch, waiting for the surprise Max and Fang had promised.

"We're going to have a new addition in the family," Fang announced, randomly. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"A puppy?" Sky asked lazily.

Their mom smiled, "No, you girls are going to be big sisters."

"What 'bout Noah?"

"He'll be the baby's uncle."

For a second, there was silence. Then…

"Where do babies-" Little Noah began.

Automatically, Fang answered, "When you're older…"

"But, we wanna know too, daddy," His girls whined.

"We'll have this discussion when you guys are older, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts."

After another uncomfortable silence, their father finally dismissed them.

"I wish it was a puppy," Sky complained on her way out.

**Ah. I'm ending it there, though I'm not too happy about this chapter… better than what I started with, I guess. **

**Well, I guess review. **

**I'll post this as soon as my internet starts working. Comcast… ugh. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	18. In which Fang storms off

**I'm back! Yeah!**

**A bit of a time lapse here… like 3-4 months worth, sorry. **

**Max's POV; October **

I lay in my bed, cursing my husband's name, not just for putting me in this position. I cursed him for leaving me; I cursed him for letting me go that far. Everything bad that could have possibly happened that day happened because of him. I was sure of it.

Let me start from the beginning.

I was woken up to Fang's cell phone ringing.

He grumbled, untangled himself from me, and answered the call.

Turns out, it was his workplace. His boss wanted him into work ASAP, to work a double shift. 12 hours. 8 to 8.

Fang stupidly agreed. I glared at him as he put on his uniform, and my stupid obviously husband didn't get the hint.

"What?"

"You dropped everything to work another shift without even consulting me?"

He nodded. My glare intensified.

"Should I have asked you first?"

"Yes!"

"Max," he said softly, "I need these hours. The bill collectors only accept hard earned money. I don't think they'll like getting an 'I owe you' if we don't have the cash."

"I know, Fang. Just, ask me next time. I mean, what if I have the baby today, and you're not here?"

"Don't worry about it. If I'm not here, I'll come straight from work."

I frowned, feeling paranoid about not having my husband by my side. I was full term, and it scared me that Fang might not be there when our baby was born. He missed it when I had Star and Sky, after all. 

Reluctantly, I let Fang leave. He kissed me goodbye, promising that he'd be home as soon as his shift ended. Like that made me feel any better.

As soon as I heard the car door slam shut, I knew I couldn't just waste the day away. I had to keep myself busy.

With much difficulty, I got to my feet. I shuffled all the way down the stairs of our new house, and into the basement area. My sister was sound asleep, sprawled out across the length of the pull out couch.

I couldn't resist it. I found the shaving cream and squirted it into her outstretched hand. Taking the corner of a blanket, I reached down to tickle Ella's nose.

At the last second, white foam was slapped into _my _face.

Ella was cracking up. She cringed at my glare, but still managed to hold her sides in pure hysterics. I was so glad she was having a good time.

"How…?" I couldn't even speak, I was so confused, upset, and ultimately foamy.

"I heard you waddling down the stairs," She wheezed, "And I could feel your breath tickling my hair."

I just stared at her in disbelief. How could she be so devious? Scratch that, she must have learned from the best; me! Ha!

Finally, when her laughter subsided, she caught at glimpse at the clock.

"What," She asked, "are you doing up at this un godly hour!"

"You're 23, Ells. Most 23 year olds get up before noon."

"Please, Max. The only one in this house up before the sun is Fang."

I nodded. She had a point.

"Where is Fang, anyways? I don't smell coffee or pancakes."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you're here for? Free food?"

My baby sister giggled. "Not entirely. Technically I'm here to babysit you; the food's just an added bonus."

"Babysit?" I squeaked, "We asked you to stay with us so that I'm not alone when the baby comes." Subconsciously, I laid my hand on my stomach.

"So, to babysit you while you're husband plays provider. You never told me where he is, by the way."

I sighed. "He's at work. Boss called him in early for a double shift."

"It's good that he's working more, though. You're house needs to get paid off eventually. How much is it… 1,800 a month?"

"Yeah," It didn't make me feel any better, but there was some kind of logic there. I just didn't want to admit it.

Later that night, around 9, Fang finally walked through the front door.

I heard him sneak down the hallway and check on the kids, probably unbelieving that they were already asleep. Then, quietly, he opened our bedroom door.

I was in a bad mood, clearly in our room to be alone. My husband didn't seem to get that.

"Hey, Max. Sorry I'm late. Horrible traffic, backed up for miles." The smile in his tone surprised me… he made it sound as everything was just perfect.

"What're you so happy about?" I grumbled.

He just smirked a little more. "I, um, got a promotion today…"

His news did make me smile, a tiny bit at the least. "Really?"

He nodded excitedly. "Effective immediately. Dan wants me there bright and early, 6 to 6, everyday."

My smile faded. 12 hours a day every work day? I didn't think I could handle that amount of time away from him, especially with a child due _any day_ _now_.

"Fang, 12 hours is a long time. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Now his smile faded. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"What? No. It's just, 12 hours is a lot of time."

"A lot of money, too, Max." Fang said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

I glared at him as he stormed away, feeling as if I just drove him to leave.

No, I decided, even if it was permanent, he made the choice to leave. I just didn't stop him.

**Wow. I know some of you guys are probably like; Fang isn't the much of a jerk! He'll come back!**

**You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see.**

**In the mean time, review? It would be much appreciated. **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	19. In which lies are revealed

**Ta-da! I'm at my keyboard again! Please, please don't pelt me with moldy potatoes. I'll be a good writer, and publish this as soon as I finish!**

**Ahhh! I said DON'T pelt me! Ahhh! Okay, okay, I'm going! Jeez. **

**Fang's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was going. Just, away. I wouldn't be gone forever, though. No, Max was everything to me, Max and the kids, Noah included. Where would I be without them?

I'll tell you where I wouldn't be. I wouldn't be flying down the road in a beat up old minivan. Thinking back, it would have been smarter to actually _fly_ off, not drive. But I was mad, and when I'm mad, nothing I do is logical.

That would be the number one reason I left in the first place. Had work not been like a living nightmare, had Max not looked all depressed when I got home, maybe I would be snuggled under the covers with her at this very moment.

Now, I can't even remember what I said to her exactly, but I knew I was lying. I don't know how I managed to do it, but I walked into that room with a smile on my face and straight out lied to my wife. Somehow, she didn't see through it.

I didn't get promoted. The opposite, actually. Dan thought that I wasn't doing my job efficiently enough, and demoted me _again. _2nd time in a year. The 6 to 6 shift? That's the worst shift to have.

I only lied because Max looked stressed and in a bad mood. The last thing I need is my moody wife to know that my paycheck is being cut almost in half. She doesn't need anything else to stress about. That blow up she had because I'll be working 12 hours? That was probably minor, compared to when I tell her I got demoted. I also lied, which doesn't help my sorry behind any. Basically, I'm screwed.

When Max implied that I couldn't handle it… that was my breaking point. Then, she had to point out the obvious and just piss me off even farther. I know she meant nothing when she said "That's a lot of hours" or whatever, but I was done.

After I yelled "It's a lot of money, too." I just had to freaking remember that I'm losing all of that money, not gaining it. I felt like such a damn failure. I couldn't face my wife like that. One more word and I might have killed someone.

I can't believe I made it out of there without any violence. As soon as I got into the minivan, though, the steering wheel felt my wrath. I almost couldn't turn the stupid thing; it was so bent from my rage. There was more of my money, down the drain, all because of my stupid blow up. Of course, this realization made me even angrier.

_Finally_, a few hours later, my rage was gone. I could face someone without killing them. Maybe.

I was about a mile away from home, when my cell rang. Figuring it was Ella, calling to chew me up and spit me out, I left it alone. I was aiming not to kill someone, not get mad all over again.

A few seconds later, my ringtone when off again. I growled, giving in and checking the caller id.

Max.

I started to panic a little. If she went into labor while I was gone…

"What's wrong?" I asked, swallowing back my alarm.

"First of all, you're an ass." Ella yelled, "And secondly, your wife is in labor, and I can't take her to the hospital in my car."

I swallowed again. This is just what I feared. "Why not?"

"Because, my car is in the shop, and someone has to stay here with the kids. Unless-"

"I got it, I got it. I'll be there in a minute." By now I was a block away, and cursing like no one's business. "Have Max ready to leave."

When I pulled into the driveway, Max immediately climbed into the passenger seat, and Ella put the overnight bag in the back.

In no time, the two of us were taking off, down the highway. Surprisingly, the jam was long forgotten, and I sped to 90 mph. It's amazing that a minivan could go that fast.

I couldn't help but cringe when I walked into the hospital. The smell of disinfectant was the same as always; strong and unpleasant_. _

Soon Max was placed in a room, and one of the doctors came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mare. You're mom was a great friend of mine. But never mind about that, how are we doing today, Max?"

My wife screamed in reply. Dr. Mare simply said "Not so well, then," and began filling out some chart.

A few minutes later, the doctor spoke again. "Good news. You're almost ready to deliver. Yep, it won't be long now. "

I squeezed Max's hand a little tighter in nervous anticipation. She turned her head to me, and smiled meekly.

Slowly, I kissed the hand I was holding. Aloud I said, "I'll go tell Ella what's going on."

As soon as her sister was informed, I was back by Max's side.

Just before the doctors came back in, ready to give Max the go ahead, she whispered something to me. It went something like, "I like the name Robin."

I didn't get it at first. What about the name Robin? Then in dawned on me; if it was a girl, Max wanted to name her Robin.

"What if it's-" I paused as the doctors walked in, ready to get down to business.

Dr. Mare talked to Max as one of the nurses asked me to follow her. I was then "outfitted" correctly and back into the room we went.

"We've got a Frank Breech baby!" The doctor yelled out.

"What's that mean?"

"Your baby is being born bottom first," a nurse answered. I was still confused. What did that mean?

It seemed like in a blink of an eye, our baby was born.

Dr. Mare shouted suddenly, "She's a bleeder!"

"Wha?" Max slurred. She started to look pale.

"We're losing the mom!" someone else shrieked.

Another doctor approached me. "Come with me, sir,"

"My wife-"

"Please, step outside with me."

As soon as we were out of the room, the new doctor sighed. She began to explain, "You're son was born what we call Frank Breech, meaning that his bottom was the first thing out, and his feet were positioned near his ears. Being born in this position resulted in less air being circulated to his… lungs.

"After delivery, your wife began to bleed excessively. The more blood she loses, the harder the doctors have to work. If she bleeds too much…" she trailed off.

My voice was a little thick. "Is my son," Oh my God, I had a son, "is he okay?"

"He's breathing, but he's struggling to. He'll be fine, though, I assure you."

"And Max?"

The doctor shook her head. "I don't know. It all depends on how much blood she loses."

At that moment, a nurse opened the door, peering out. The look of panic on their face meant something bad was going down.

"Dr. Aldren, she's gone into cardiac arrest."

**How much do you hate me now? **

**Hopefully, you'll still find it in your heart to review. **

**Please? **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	20. In which their son is named

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging… for too long. **

**Fang's POV**

Everything seemed to blur together. Papers were shoved into my face, nurses asking for my consent. Doctors shouted to each other in technical terms while rushing Max into the elevator. I tried to follow, but was stopped by a nurse. I could see his lips move, but it was as if he made no sound.

"Sir, you need to stay here. Your wife will be fine, and we'll let you know as soon as she's out of surgery."

That last word, I didn't understand it. My brain just refused to recognize it as a _word_.

Whatever my expression was, it made the nurse a little uneasy. I was shown to a chair nearby, and he promised that everything would run smoothly.

I got up and wandered around, scarcely aware of everyone I almost rammed into along the way. Eventually, I found a pay phone and absently dialed Ella's number. My voice was a little shaky as I explained what was going on.

Ella couldn't contain her sobs of worry, which threatened to bring tears to my eyes as well. To avoid such a display of emotion, I asked Ella to bring the kids by at 6. 4 more hours of sleep would do them all good.

After agreeing, my sister in-law added, "Fang, do you need someone there with you? I can call Iggy or something; tell him to-"

"No, I'm fine." I sucked in a dangerously unstable breath. I knew Iggy would do anything for me, even at 2 in the morning. "I'll call him myself."

Within a few minutes, Iggy raced through the main doors. He made his way over to me and began panting for breath. When he finished, the first thing that he demanded was an explanation. I guess he was right to want the whole story. On the phone I had simply told him that things were going south, and that I needed someone here ASAP.

Together, we walked around the building, Iggy listening intently. When I stopped talking, I could literally feel myself shaking, from both emotional overload and lack of food.

Iggy laid a hand on my shoulder, apologizing for having to go through this.

After I made no reply, he noted, "Dude, your shaking. When was the last time you ate?"

My shrug made Iggy sigh in exasperation. We found the nearest vending machine, and I was urged to get _something. _

Knowing I was going to say that I wasn't hungry, Iggy pointed his finger at me. "I heard your stomach growling as soon as I stepped through the door. You're getting something from this machine."

I groaned, pressing the right buttons. I really didn't feel like eating, but Iggy's stare was starting to creep me out. Let me tell you though, as soon as I took the first bite, I couldn't get enough. I probably wasted a good $20 on junk food. At least the trembling stopped.

A nurse approached Iggy and I. She smiled and said, "Mr. Ride, your son is recovering quite well. Would you like to see him?"

We didn't have to be asked twice. As soon as I was close enough to see the light of the infant nursery, my eyes watered.

The blue fleece of my sons blanket was soft to touch, and the weight of his little body just felt right. His bright blue eyes were wide open, his slightly dark hair in a mess.

"He's got more hair than me," I joked, my voice breaking. In all reality, I was relieved to be cradling this little boy in my arms. He was perfect in every way.

I handed the baby over to Iggy, tears actually falling down my cheeks. The same nurse from earlier walked into the room, and I tried to wipe my eyes a little.

The nurse didn't seem to notice. He simply nodded, saying, "Max is out of surgery. She's asking for you, Mr. Ride."

I glanced at Iggy. Happily rocking the baby, my adoptive brother smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

It took all of my energy not to push the nurse out of my way and run to Max. I don't know how I did it, but I walked steadily by the man's side. He directed me to the correct room, allowing me to walk alone.

Pushing open the door to the room, I heard Dr. Mare speaking with Max privately. "You'll be fine, Max. You bled just enough to scare all of us here, nothing we couldn't fix. The surgery went fine, and you'll be out of here in a few days."

"Where is my husband?" Max demanded, a little off subject. My heart soared, aware that I was the only one she wanted.

Taking my cue, I peered around the door. "Hey,"

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Mare announced, walking my way. I nodded a thank you as he left, and turned my attention to my wife.

"Fang, you're crying!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Were you really that worried about me?"

"You scared me half to death,"

She nodded a little, "I'm sorry."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes. Eventually, I couldn't take it. There was a large level of guilt pressing against my chest. I looked Max in those big brown eyes, and told her everything. It felt so good to get that all out in the open.

Max drew in a deep breath, and I tensed, ready to be yelled at. I deserved it.

"Hey, Max." Iggy announced, walking in the room. I have to admit, I was caught a little off guard. I had to smile, though, as soon as I saw the dark hair of my son. He was holding Iggy's finger in his little fist, and somehow I knew my son already had a favorite.

"Hey," Max said, staring at our boy, "How's Robin doing?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, I kind of decided on a name without you… sorry. Robin Nicholas Ride, Robbie for short. What do you think?"

"Robbie. I like it."

My wife smiled. "Robbie it is."

**I'm not really happy with the ending, but I kind of ran out of ideas, for this chapter at least. Sorry. **

**But, you know what, maybe, just maybe, you can make me feel better (or worse) about this chapter. Review? Pretty please?**

**! : )**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	21. In which Max is interviewed

**I be back, again. Chapter 20 and counting. : ) **

_Robin Nicholas Ride_

_Born Friday, October 3__rd_

_2:14 am_

Noah was taking Ella's leaving pretty hard. We all knew this was coming; Fang and I made sure that he kids realized that Ella couldn't stay forever. Star and Sky grumbled, and of course they cried when it came time for her to leave, but Noah refused to see his sister before she departed. He hid in his room all morning, calmly looking at Fang's old comic books.

Ella tired to say goodbye, but Noah was a very stubborn six year old. Not a word was exchanged between the two, and Ella eventually just left his room.

"He won't talk to me, Max," She complained, "I just don't get it! He doesn't want me to leave, yet he refuses to acknowledge that I'm even here." Huffing, Ella sunk down in her seat.

I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, Ell's."

The timer on her lasagna went off, making my head ache that much more. At least, though, we would have a nice home-cooked meal tonight, and not the usual box crap. God, I wished people in my house knew how to cook.

To add to the noise, Robbie began to pipe up as well. I tried and tried to put that baby down for a nap, as tired as he was, but it was a futile attempt every time. The only way he would sleep was if Fang was in there.

I rubbed my temples in an attempt to mute the aching, but it was useless the second that Fang came home.

"Max! Max!" He yelled, excitement coloring his voice. The door slammed shut behind him.

I groaned; my head in my hands. I figured that my husband would realize that I was in no mood to talk. I was wrong.

Strong arms gripped my waist, the smell of sweat evident. I gagged in response, just as Fang's mouth captured mine. No longer was I thinking about my headache, or my son crying feebly in the background. The only thought that even connected was a name.

_ Fang._

God, I loved that man.

He proceeded to lift me out of my chair, spinning me around while pulling me even more impossibly close.

When we broke apart we were both panting for breath. Our foreheads were pressed together, my form tangled against his.

"Wow…" I breathed.

Fang's deep brown eyes sparkled. "I quit." He said.

My mouth dropped. "You _quit_?"

He nodded, his eyes still shining.

"What would possess you to make such a stupid thing?" After a second, I shrieked, "This is because of that interview, isn't it?"

Ella's friend Riley had recently-5 days ago-lost his assistant. Now, because he was in need of someone to fill the position, and I was in need of a job, Ella pulled a few strings and landed me an interview. The problem was that I wasn't for sure getting the job. An interview was set for next week, and within a few days I'd know the outcome. Until then-even if I got the job-we'd be screwed.

My husband caressed my cheek. "It'll be okay, Max."He said it with such conviction that I started to believe it as well.

I mock sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, you win." I brought my lips to his, "I'm proud of you, Fang."

The smile he gave me in return was blinding. I had to let my own grin show.

**Interview Day:**

"Hello, Max. Have a seat." Riley greeted. I smiled coyly. "My name is Riley Upper, and I understand you would like a job here as my assistant."

My grin faltered. Did I miss something? Wasn't this guy supposed to, um, know why he's holding interviews?

"Okay, Max, first question." I braced myself. "What size bra is that?"

I blinked several times. "What?"

"You know, what cup size do you wear? C?"

I swallowed back a huge lump in my throat. "None of your business!" I yelped. My purse was an arm's length away when the creeper advanced.

"Now, Max. I'm just curious…" He caressed my cheek, just as Fang had not too long ago.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed.

"Can't you just be a good girl, Max? Scratch that, I like 'em feisty."

I couldn't just stand there any longer. I needed to take action. My fist first connected with his jaw, his gut following shortly after. As he was doubled over, I shoved my knee into his nose. The crunch of bone satisfied me.

I don't remember exactly why, but I went as far as grabbing a nearby chair and smashing it down onto his back. He fell to the floor with an "oomph" and went limp.

My heart pounded as I checked his pulse. His heart was still beating, which was a good sign. Finally, I fled the building.

**Done… a little short, but it's good. Intense, huh?**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	22. Back?

**Hey guys. It's been FOREVER since I last uploaded, I know. And I know you guys wanted a new chapter, but instead you get an Author's Note.**

**I'd just like to inform you all, my faithful readers, that I AM WORKING ON A BETTER CHILDHOOD. I kind of wrote myself into a corner, so to speak, and I'm currently working to fix that. I'll be updating as soon as I'm sure that I'm out of my rut.**

**Thank you guys for your support,**

**~Faxithegreatest123~**


End file.
